<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something feels right (when it's just us) by peopleinherearewaiting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260415">something feels right (when it's just us)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peopleinherearewaiting/pseuds/peopleinherearewaiting'>peopleinherearewaiting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Haircuts, literally just insanely sweet, quarantine fic, thasmin, wow i don't even know how to tag something that isn't angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peopleinherearewaiting/pseuds/peopleinherearewaiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor escapes Stormcage and returns to Earth, just in time to be locked down with Yaz. The pair grow closer and closer and end up demonstrating their complete trust in each other one day when the Doctor gets bored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something feels right (when it's just us)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, it's a quarantine fic, but only accidentally? I just needed a way to link two specific events in my mind and this is what happened...</p>
<p>Title is from Just Us by Said The Sky :) Thank you so much to Rachel (CoffeeAndArrows) for leaving super sweet, super gay comments on this when I sent it over and for giving me a title cos it could have ended up being called 'Gay idiots during lockdown' otherwise.</p>
<p>Please come shout at me in the comments if you liked it :))</p>
<p>For once I don't have to give any trigger warnings!! I write too much angst lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the end, it hadn’t been too difficult to escape from Stormcage. Of course, it had taken a day or two and then she’d had to relocate the TARDIS but all in all, she was out fairly fast. A bit more practice and she might even be able to rival River.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back inside the TARDIS console room, she took a moment to breathe and to allow her brain to sort through recent events. She pushed the revelations on Gallifrey to one side completely; it would take more than a few minutes to deal with that mess and she had more pressing matters on her mind. She was alive when really she should be dead, which was good. Her fam actually thought she was dead, which was not so good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling herself up from where she was perched on the stairs, the Doctor skidded over to the centre console and started pulling levers and twisting dials, aiming to land in Sheffield on the day her companions had returned home in the other TARDIS. To her annoyance, the TARDIS whirred unhappily and didn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, old girl,” the Doctor pleaded. “I need to see them.” She couldn’t understand her ship’s reluctance to take her back. Perhaps she felt that too much had already happened on that day to add more events on top. Perhaps she was still unsettled from the Judoon managing to teleport directly into the TARDIS.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor sighed and dropped her head with exhaustion, but lifted it again when the engines hummed to life. A moment later, the noise stopped. Spinning the console screen to face her, the Doctor saw they had landed three days after her companions. Not nearly as bad as when she left Amy as a child, but still enough when the people you are returning to think you are gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After taking a second to whisper a thank you to her ship, the Doctor grabbed her coat and rushed out the door. She kept running until she arrived at the first place she had thought of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Outside Yaz’s door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated for a moment and took a breath before lifting her hand to knock gently. The few seconds she waited on the doorstep felt like they lasted for hours as she shifted from foot to foot anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, the door opened and her mind went blank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, the two women just stared at each other, drinking in the sight of the other. Then Yaz grabbed the Doctor by her coat and pulled her into a crushing hug and time started again. Neither woman spoke as they clutched onto each other, breath coming in gasps as tears stained shoulders and light and dark hair mixed together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling back, Yaz wiped roughly at her face as if she could erase the evidence of tears and sleepless nights. The Doctor ducked her head, trying to hide her own emotions as well as struggling to see how much the young woman in front of her cared for her. She had put Yaz through so much pain and suffering, and yet she wasn’t sure if she was selfless enough to walk away. She cared too much for her, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling the Doctor into her apartment, Yaz started to talk. Her questions and feelings and thoughts flowed in a melodic cascade that the Doctor struggled to comprehend as the warmth of the words overwhelmed her. Dropping down onto the sofa with the Doctor beside her, Yaz finally paused for breath as she realised the Doctor wasn’t following what she was saying. Placing her hands on the Doctor’s cheeks and looking her directly in the eyes, she said the only thing worth saying in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Doctor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor searched her companion’s eyes and found only that love reflected back at her. She leaned forwards, resting her forehead on Yaz’s shoulder as the weight of everything that had happened pressed down on her. Yaz adjusted her position so the Doctor could curl properly into her side. Warm breath tickled her collarbones as the Doctor yawned quietly. The blonde lifted her head slightly so she could see Yaz’s face as she whispered in return, “I love you, too.” Then, she laid her head back down and her breathing evened out as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The following day saw reunions with the rest of the fam, as well as with the humans who had escaped the Cyberwar. She was glad to be back with her companions, and they were extremely happy to see her since they thought she had died.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day after that, however, saw events that none of the gang could have predicted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fam had been keeping up with Earth news while they were away, of course, but the panic and frenzy of the last couple of weeks meant they hadn’t seen as much. When they returned to Sheffield, they were suddenly faced with a global pandemic that was advancing across Europe and a government that seemed to be taking a rather laid-back approach. But finally, the Government was taking action and suddenly the United Kingdom was in lockdown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the millennia the Doctor had been alive, she wasn’t sure she had experienced a lockdown before. While the boys decided to stay together at Graham’s house, Yaz and the Doctor reasoned that the TARDIS would have everything they needed, as well as countless things that they didn’t need. They could use the swimming pool, and the home cinema, and the mini-golf course—all things that got neglected while they were on adventures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Together, Yaz and the Doctor fell into a routine as a couple. Yaz taught her girlfriend how to make traditional Indian dishes that she had learnt from her grandmother and they took their daily walks together around Sheffield. After a few weeks, the Doctor realised she knew Sheffield more intimately than perhaps any other place, except for Gallifrey. Of course, the walks helped, but it was Yaz’s stories that intertwined with the surroundings that helped her to feel secure and engaged after so long roaming from place to place. No matter what Yaz was describing—her first shift as a rookie officer or her childhood haunts—the Doctor drank it all in delightedly. After several weeks living in such close quarters, the pair knew each other better than they ever had before. The Doctor was surprised at how easily she was able to open up to Yaz, not just about the events on Gallifrey, but also about her past—or as much of it as she remembered—and every other confusing thought whirling around her head. For someone so young, Yaz was extremely thoughtful and considerate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was how they continued for two months. They regularly met up with Ryan and Graham from a distance, and the Doctor was always at the doors of the TARDIS at 8pm sharp every Thursday evening to clap for NHS staff. After the third week when she had spotted someone on a balcony hitting a saucepan, Yaz had had to stop her from hauling half the contents of the kitchen to the TARDIS doors each week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the chaos raging outside the blue box, for once the Doctor felt peaceful. She would read in the library with her head on Yaz’s lap as her girlfriend played with her hair. She would steal sweet kisses when Yaz came looking for her as she fiddled with the TARDIS’s engine before being batted away because she was covered in oil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After everything, she was glad for this period of tranquillity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After three months of lockdown, they still weren’t bored with each other. The way the Doctor saw it, she couldn’t go off exploring planets, but she had limitless time to explore the person she had fallen for. The way Yaz saw it, there could never be a dull moment with the Doctor around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The days and weeks had started to blend long ago, the passing of time only marked by their increased closeness and by the length of their hair. Yaz’s long hair was now even longer, but it was the Doctor who looked the most different compared to pre-lockdown. Where her soft, blonde hair had once fallen only to her chin, it now flowed down to her collarbones, curling gently at the ends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the time, she kept it looped up out of the way after Yaz had pointed out several times that she had managed to get oil or crumbs in it. But in the evenings, she would take it down and Yaz would run her fingers through it as they lay in bed together, twisting strands into braids or simply rubbing at the base of her scalp. It was in those moments that the Doctor was extra glad she had two hearts; if she had only one, it surely would have burst already. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was on pizza day—they had long since started keeping track of the days based on their meals rather than names that no longer held meaning—that the Doctor found herself sat in the console room with nothing to do. After the Doctor’s continuous tinkering with the console had caused a burst pipe in an entirely different section of the ship, the TARDIS had banned her from conducting any more ‘repairs’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never one to twiddle her thumbs, she stood and headed off in search of Yaz. She smiled as she found her girlfriend immediately, tucked in her favourite armchair in the library, exactly where the Doctor had left her a couple of hours ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she approached, Yaz lifted her head from her book and smiled, her eyes holding the look of someone who had been transported to a fictional world, even as she put her book to one side and came back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you,” she said, wrapping an arm around the Doctor’s waist before pressing a soft kiss to the inside of her girlfriend’s wrist. “What are you up to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor felt tension she hadn’t even realised she was carrying leave her shoulders as she relaxed in Yaz’s hold. “I’ve run out of things to do,” she complained, trying to keep any petulance out of her tone, and failing, judging from the amused look she was receiving from Yaz. “Any ideas?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Yaz chuckled, reaching to dig her phone out from between the chair cushions. “Let’s see what other people are suggesting, shall we?” She typed ‘things to do during lockdown’ into Google and clicked on the first result before angling the screen so the Doctor could see it as well. Together, they scrolled through the list, commenting on things they had already done and things they probably wouldn’t do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch productions from the Globe on YouTube,” Yaz said, pointing at one of the suggestions. “I’ve been doing that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I could take you to meet Shakespeare, right?” the Doctor replied. “You could see the original versions of those productions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at the moment we can’t,” Yaz reminded her. “And I wouldn’t have had the time to watch them if we were travelling right now either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I s’pose,” the Doctor mumbled, accepting that Yaz was right again, as she often was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kept scrolling through the list until one idea, in particular, caught the Doctor’s eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about that?” she asked, pointing it out to Yaz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cut your hair?” Yaz turned to look at the Doctor curiously. “Is that something you want to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor shrugged slightly, her cheeks heating up under her girlfriend’s searching gaze. “I think so,” she replied, pulling at a curl that had fallen into her face. “I fancy a change.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Yaz replied, immediately accepting of the idea. “Have you got any ideas?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor hummed for a moment in thought. “Not really,” she said eventually. “I like having it this length, I think, but there’s so much of it. I wish it wouldn’t take so long to wash.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yaz laughed, fully aware of her girlfriend’s inability to be patient while doing mundane tasks. “I have an idea,” she said, already pulling up images on Pinterest. “What about an undercut? I think it would suit you perfectly.” She passed her phone over to the Doctor who took a second to scroll through the pictures before handing it back and standing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Yaz had fully reassured herself that the Doctor really wanted this and wasn’t just rushing into it without thinking, the pair made their way to the console room, stopping to snag supplies from the bathroom along the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remind me why we’re doing this here again?” Yaz asked as she sat the Doctor backwards on one of the seats and wrapped a towel around her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The console room is my favourite room,” the Doctor replied. “Why? Should we be doing this somewhere else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Yaz chuckled, “we’ll be fine here.” After making sure she had everything she needed within reach, Yaz ran her fingers through the Doctor’s hair and pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head before picking up the comb and getting to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She combed through her girlfriend’s hair as gently as she could, marvelling that for all the Doctor got up to, her hair somehow managed to stay silky smooth. Then, using the comb and a hair tie, she separated the hair on the top of the Doctor’s head from the blonde wisps at the nape of her neck and looped it up out of the way. She combed through the hair she had left down before putting down her comb and moving to face the Doctor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you absolutely sure about this?” she asked, one last time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you, Yaz,” the Doctor replied and Yaz felt her heart flutter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving back into place, she reached for the clippers. “Here we go, then,” she murmured to herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hum of the clippers was calming and both women relaxed slightly after the first stroke. Strands of blonde hair floated down to the floor like feathers on a breeze. Yaz continued her strokes, trying not to become entirely distracted by the contented noises the Doctor was making as the clippers buzzed against her scalp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few short minutes, Yaz shut the clippers off and put them to one side, turning back to admire her handiwork. She dusted the hair off the Doctor’s shoulders and blew gently on her neck, smiling when the blonde shivered at the sensation. Finally, she reached out to touch the fresh stubble, carding her fingers through it and humming lightly with delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, if that’s how you’re reacting to it, I’m not sure I even need to see it,” the Doctor chuckled, slightly breathless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I disagree,” Yaz replied, pulling back as she grabbed her phone. She didn’t miss the little grumble the Doctor let out at the loss of contact. “I want you to know just how gorgeous you are,” she murmured, her voice like honey as she watched the Doctor squirm. She pulled the towel away and stepped back to take the photo before instructing the blonde to turn around and passing the phone to her. “Do you see how incredible you look?” she asked, voice low.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor looked up at her shyly, a blush tinging her cheeks pink. “Do you really think so?” she asked hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know so,” Yaz replied, reaching forward for the Doctor’s hands. “Let me show you,” she said, pulling the Doctor towards her before twirling them around and pinning the Doctor up against the console. The Doctor gasped, and Yaz paused for a beat to check her girlfriend was comfortable, continuing when she received a frantic ‘please’ in her ear. Yaz took her time, laying kisses to every bit of skin she could reach as her fingers scratched at the short, blonde hair. After a while of savouring the sensation, Yaz took pity on the Doctor who was moaning quietly with want, even as she let Yaz have her way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yaz pulled away for a second to pull off the Doctor’s suspenders and undo the buttons of her trousers, laughing as the Doctor’s fingers tangled with her own in her haste to get rid of her clothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you put your hands back on the console, Doctor, and let me worry about everything else,” she ordered, wondering how she ever came to be giving instructions to an alien who was several thousand years older than her. Seconds later, the blue slacks were falling to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The following morning, Yaz watched the Doctor move around their room from the comfort of their bed. Her eyes remained glued to her girlfriend as she reached behind her to gather up her loose hair before tying it into a loop, revealing the shaved part underneath. Yaz sighed contentedly, smiling as the Doctor looked over at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did I ever end up with someone as beautiful, as smart, and as kind as you?” she asked in wonder, amazed at her luck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve the Universe, Yasmin Khan,” the Doctor replied, her voice loving but solemn. She walked over to the bed and bent to brush a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. “You really are brilliant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yaz smiled and closed her eyes as she preserved the moment in her memory. After a while, she opened them again to keep watching the Doctor who was still dressing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do today?” she asked, stretching slightly as she prepared to get herself up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering,” the Doctor started hesitantly, her voice quiet from across the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yaz waited patiently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could I maybe cut your hair?” she asked before launching into a rambly speech about enjoying it so much yesterday and promising she’d be careful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doctor,” Yaz said, cutting her girlfriend off mid-flow as she rose from the bed and padded over to her. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” the Doctor checked. “Are you sure? I might not be as good as you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you,” Yaz said, putting a stop to the insecurity before it could take root in the Doctor’s mind. “Always. I’m still trying to grow it out so we won’t be doing anything drastic, but it’s definitely in need of a trim.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor pulled Yaz into a tight hug as she felt the confidence Yaz was showing in her melt her insides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yaz squeezed back, placing a kiss on her neck. “Come on, you big softy,” she said. “Let’s go have breakfast and then we can get set up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, the pair had eaten and were setting up in the library. Yaz had reasoned that if they did it in the console room yesterday as it was the Doctor’s favourite room, then she should be allowed to pick where to do hers. The Doctor hadn’t seen reason to argue, so that was how Yaz ended up on an old, wooden kitchen chair with a towel around her neck and a book on her lap. The only instructions she gave the Doctor were to take off around half an inch and to take as long as she wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the Doctor started combing through her long hair, Yaz relaxed back into the chair and opened her book to where her bookmark was sticking out. The library was quiet except for the sounds of the Doctor quietly humming or muttering to herself as she worked and the methodical snip of the scissors. Yaz let it become background noise; she really had been telling the truth when she said she trusted the Doctor. For all that she might be a bit clumsy, she was incredibly smart and good with her hands. Yaz wasn’t worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how they stayed for half an hour, both engrossed in what they were doing, separate and yet intimately connected. Every so often, the Doctor would reach up to reposition Yaz’s head so it was straight, working slowly and methodically as she trimmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little while later, she set her scissors down and moved to face Yaz. She pulled Yaz’s hair over her shoulders, checking to see if it was straight. Satisfied with the result, she tucked a loose strand behind her girlfriend’s ear and leant down to capture her lips in a kiss. Setting her book to one side, Yaz rose from the chair, keeping a hold on the Doctor as she walked her backwards to one of the sofas. They collapsed onto it together, their kisses becoming deeper as their hands started to push against shirts and trousers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breaking apart slightly, the Doctor looked up at Yaz. “Don’t you want to check I’ve done a good job?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got more pressing issues on my mind right now,” Yaz replied, pulling the Doctor back into a kiss. Her hair cascaded down her back and the Doctor reached around to push her hands through it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” the Doctor whispered, surrendering fully to bliss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>